1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baby bottle holder, and more particularly, to a baby bottle holder that has a tendency to roll the baby bottle from the infant's torso when the infant has moved and disengaged the nipple.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many baby bottle holders have been designed to help relieve a parent or caretaker from having to maintain a baby bottle in an inclined position for a prolonged period during an infant's feeding. These holders can be used in a situation where the parent or caretaker has to temporarily attend to other demands while still meeting the needs of a feeding infant. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,327 to Malone et al. for "Infant Feeding Aid Apparatus and Method" discloses a feeding aid designed to be placed on the torso of an infant. The device includes two anchor sections to be placed on opposite sides of the torso of the infant during feeding. While this anchoring system may provide for the maintenance of the baby bottle while the infant is feeding, when the infant has finished feeding, the baby bottle remains secured in position on the infant until someone removes the device. A need exists for an apparatus that, when placed on a baby's torso, inclines the bottle to allow an infant to feed from the bottle and then causes the bottle to roll off the infant's torso when the infant disengages the nipple.